Bella's a rider
by Silver Moon 1993
Summary: Bella has been a rider for 200 years but she is also a elf I don't own the characters they belong to CP and SM
1. Preface

Preface

Bella has been a rider for 200 years but looks like a 17 year old and she is an elf. She moves to Forks, Washington with her dragon because she wanted a normal life. She has the power to turn her dragon Saphira into a human. They decide to go to high school for the last 2 years. Little did Bella and Saphira know a coven of vegetarian vampires go to the same school. Also little did Bella know 1 of the vampires is Bella soul mate.


	2. Frist day

Chapter I

First Day

BPOV

_I hate being turned in to a two legged creature _

Saphira grumbled. I laughed and feigned hurt

_Does that mean you are against me being_ _human? _

she rolled her eyes

_Technically your not human though little one_

_I am so human_

_No, you're an elf_

_I look like a elf but I am human_

_Whatever_

I looked down and saw a clearing on the ground a few feet in the trees in front of our school I shouted with my thoughts _SAPHIRA land right below us its a big enough clearing _She tilted her wings and landed. I leaped of her back with grace only an elf can have. I turned and murmured a sentence in Ancient language and turned Saphira in to her human form it didn't take any language because it was my gift. Then I spoke another sentence to miniaturize her saddle so I could put it in her backpack and I made my sword _Wyrda _into a pendent and hung it around my neck. She stood on two feet with a look of degust on her face. I laughed she thought to me

_Glad I amuse you little one_

_Haha, I am not so little anymore we are the same age and height_

_Still now give me my clothes jeez_

_oh right here_

I tossed a dark blue Elfin top and a sliver skirt that suited her, we look a lot alike except of waist length brown hair with a red tint and emerald green eyes; she had waist length black hair with a blue tint, her eyes were sapphire blue like they are when she is a dragon, she looked just as graceful as me she also had the gedwëy ignasia shape pendent on a necklace around her neck which when we leave she touches it and turns back in to the dragon I know.

She growled at me I laughed "What? The dress suits you" She grimaced and picked up her bag "Thanks for that amazing compliment my Shur'tugal So does the emerald green dress you have on but I have to admit the V- neck looks wonderful on you " I stuck my tongue out like a 5 year old "Whatever Skulblaka" She frowned "I like Bjartskular" I rolled my eyes and shook my head _Lets go before we are late _she nodded and we walked to the office building.

We walked in to the office and walked up to Miss. Pevensie. I answered "Miss. Pevensie my sister and I are new here we will like our schedules for classes" She looked up and asked "Names" I pointed to myself "I'm Isabella Islanzadí Swan" Saphira answered for her self "I'm Saphira Elda Swan" Miss. Pevensie nodded and handed us our schedules. Saphira and I had the same classes as we were walking to our first period class which was English I asked her mentally

_Are the points of my ears hidden?_

_Yes they are little one _she chuckled

_Don't call me that _I hissed at her she just continued chuckling

We got into the class and walked up to Mr. Arûna to give him the slips to sign he sent us to the two empty desks in the class but unfortunately someone was sitting between them she was short with short pixie-like black hair, an elfin face an I would know because I am one, her eyes were a deep honey amber colour and she had pale white skin. I walked up to her sat on her right and Saphira sat on her left she turned to me and thought

_I think she is a vampire or an elf_

I shook my head

_Saphira, if she was a vampire her eyes would be red and she is _

_definitely not an elf _

The girl spoke to me quiet enough no human could here her except me "I am not an elf. Isabella, I am a vegetarian vampire" I looked at the short girl stunned

_Told you Shur'tugal_

I hissed at Saphira very quietly but the pixie heard me. Then to my extreme embarrassment Saphira said out loud "She doesn't look like a pixie to me" I yelled at Saphira with my thoughts

_SAPHIRA!!!! DID YOU NEED TO SAY THAT OUT LOUD JESUS CHRIST_

_NO NEED TO YELL THAT HURT MY HEAD_

_Well sorry_

_No your not_

I spoke in ancient language that this girl did not understand "Yes I am Bjartskular" I turned to the girl beside me and spoke in English "Well, since you know my name some how Whats are you called by?" She giggled "Alice, Alice Cullen your names again please" I shook my head, smiled and shook her hand she offered her skin was Ice cold "Bella, Bella Swan and this is my..." Saphira interrupted me "I'm her sister" _Dragon _she corrected in her head "Saphira, Saphira Swan" Alice said "Pleasure to meet you both" then she whispered low for me to hear "I cover your ears elf the tips are showing right now" I mouthed 'thank you but I have elf ears but am human long story' she mouthed back 'ok then and your welcome' I covered my ears after class Alice asked me "Will you like to sit with my family and I at lunch Bella?"

I nodded but Saphira growled I glared at her and said quietly "Just because you are my dragon does not mean I have to do every thing with you and beside you can hunt tonight but at lunch you have some human food" She huffed. Alice said quietly "Dragon?" I nodded and sighed quietly "I am Isabelladôra, daughter of none. Saphira is actually my dragon and I am her rider. I am also an elf" Alice said quietly "Wow" then a little louder "What class do you have next?" I sighed and look at my list "We have Geography with Miss. Anhûin" She started bouncing "So do I with my Brother Edward we have a desk between us and I have an empty one beside me on the left. Saphira you can sit there and Bella you can sit between Edward and me." I nodded.

We walked to the class Saphira and I handed the slip to Miss. Anhûin she signed it and we walked to the seats Alice pointed out. I looked at her Brother Edward He was tall, lanky with untidy bronze-coloured hair, amber eyes and pale skin like Alice. He looked like the Greek god Adonis. I heard a gagging sound behind me and turned to see Saphira acting like she felt sick of course she had to say in her thoughts

_Bella, please tell me you aren't falling for Alice's brother_

I answered her in the ancient language

_Who knows maybe I am but you should know if I do all my thoughts about him are pay back for all the thoughts you had about Glaedr- ebrithil I felt sick twice because of them._

Edward looked at me with frustration so I broke into his mind to see why he is frustrated and heard him think

_What the hell? This so frustrating why can't I read her mind or her sisters._

Then I heard Alice think to him just as I sat down

_Edward, be nice You can't read her mind can you? _

He shook his head and I giggled mentally forgetting I was in his mind and he heard it. He just looked at me stunned because of the giggle. I sighed and lowered my shield right before Saphira shouted

_BELLA WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING_

_I know what I am doing Skulblaka_

_Yeah right _

I blocked her and turned to Edward and thought this.

_Edward, Listen to me My name is Isabelladôra or Bella I am the daughter of none _

_Wait Daughter of none who were your parents_

_I believe they were killed in war for my whole life before I came a rider I lived with my uncle Garrow but he was killed but the Ra'zacs_

_Sorry to hear that_

_I believe one of my parent was a dragon rider. Saphira over there isn't really my sister she is actually my dragon. I am also immortal but can die from harm. Not like you guys who are rock hard._

He asked mentally _how old are you?_

_I am 200 years old and I am human but like a elf_

He gasped and looked at me and said quietly since I blocked my mind against him and moved out of his mind "You are really 200 yet you look like your 17 years old" I shrugged and stated "It was how old I was when the egg hatched for me just 17 years after my birth" He was thinking about something "Would you like to meet my parents tonight after school" I thought about it "Sure, I love to meet you 'parents' wouldn't we Saphira" she grumbled but agreed. The next class we had with Edward but Saphira and I hated Mr. Drajl not just because he taught math but because he made us stand in the front of the class and introduce ourselves to our _Fellow_ class mates. We walked to our seats either side of Edward.

I heard this boy named Mike Newton's 'voice' as he thought _She is so hot I wonder if she is busy tonight _ thinking about my dragon and I bursted out laughing. Edward and Saphira looked at me and I showed them what Mike was thinking about Saphira. Saphira snorted and said to me quietly "Maybe I will go out with him though I have to be human and that's fine with me" I said to her "Bad Idea Bjartskular" and Edward Chuckled. At the end of the period Mike came up to Saphira "Hi I'm Mike Newton Are you dong anything tonight?" Saphira looked at me and I nodded "Sorry, Mike I am busy with my family tonight maybe some other night" He shrugged "Ok then What about you Isabella?" I answered after I heard his thought it may me reply as harshly as I could and glared at him "In your dreams Newton Back off and don't bother me or my dra-Sister understand Mongrel" He nodded and backed away.

I turned to Edward and Saphira and was shocked that they were laughing so hard. I frowned "Whats so funny?" Edward answered me "You scared the ..." and Saphira finished the sentence "the crap out of him Shur'tugal he was about to wet his pants" and that definitely made me laugh "Come on guys lets go meet Alice in the cafe I have a feeling she won't let us sit by ourselves Saphira" We walked to the cafe and couldn't stop laughing Saphira kept showing us Newton's face as long as his thought. As we were in line to get some food Edward asked me "Your necklace that says Wyrda what does it mean?" I answered him quietly "It means 'Fate' in the ancient language of the elves and the pendent Saphira has around her neck is the same on my hand its called 'gedwëy ignasia' which means shining palm I will show it to you after school" He nodded

Just then I dropped my notebook as I reach down to get it so did Edward our hands touched and a bolt of electricity shot through our hands and Saphira groaned something like "Great they are soul mates" After Edward and I stood up we just looked at her and she shrugged. We moved up the line I bought lemonade and a salad. Saphira got a salad and that was all. We sat down at a table he lead us to I sat next to Edward and Saphira sat next to me. I opened my bag and Edward saw my armour I quickly pulled out a spice, put some on my salad and put back in my bag. As I was eating my salad his family came, then as I looked up to greet them I tucked my hair behind my ears and All the Cullens I haven't met yet gasped. Rosalie was breathtakingly beautiful and statuette, Emmett was a burly like fellow but I could see his heart in his face he was just a plain ol' softy and Jasper was covered in battle scars that can't hide from elf eyes and he was leaner then Emmett.

With Edward right next to them he looked more boyish and He was really handsome, at that Saphira snorted I glared at her and she shut up. We didn`t talk I told them I will tell mine and Saphira's story later and they agreed. When the bell rang Edward, Saphira and I went to biology. Our Teacher's name was Mrs. Äenora so far this class was Saphira and my favourite. Our Next class with Edward was gym I hated it and so did Saphira luckily we were allowed to sit out today.

Finally, School was over as Saphira and I walk back to the clearing in the forest Edward called me I turned and Saphira ran into the forest to change and he ran up to me. He asked "Do you want a ride?" I laughed and beckoned him to follow me "Follow me and anyway I don`t need a ride would you like to join me" He nodded. As soon as we walked into the clearing Edward backed up I laughed "its ok she won't hurt you" He just nodded trusting me.

_Why won`t I little one_

_Because your carrying us both Saphira_

_I don`t want to carry him though _she huffed

_Well too bad its payback_

I spoke a sentence in Ancient language and her saddle grew until it was normal size. Then I buckled it up on her pulled my necklace off and spoke another sentence and it grew to the sword's normal size. I leaped up to her back and offered Edward my hand. He took it then climbed up before we took off I sent a message to his siblings

_Start driving Saphira, Edward and I will follow by air_

_**Alright see you soon**_Alice said

I opened my mind to Edward and spoke

_We are following your siblings some advice grab hold of my waist but not to hard after all I am still human_

_**Ok I will try not to hurt you because I don't want too**_

I smiled at that and we took off following the silver car.


End file.
